deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sho Minazuki
Sho Minazuki is the main antagonist from the video game, Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax. Background (Disclaimer: Most work and Credit goes to http://megamitensei.wikia.com . Im only making a character sheet.) Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Sho Minazuki vs Adam Taurus * Ara Hann vs Sho Minazuki * Diavolo Vs Sho Minazuki * Sho Minazuki vs Emil Castagnier * Sho Minazuki VS Sho Minamimoto Possible Opponents * [[Baoh (Ikuro Hashizawa)|Baoh (Ikuro Hashizawa)]] * Black Star (Soul Eater) * Hazama (BlazBlue) * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Sans (Undertale) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Due to his lonely and painful past, Sho grows into a young man with a vicious streak and an interest in fighting, as he later states it is all he knows. He is a puerile, flippant, hot-headed, and anxious young man. A loner who dismisses companionship as he mocks Yu Narukami for his "useless" friendship with others, viewing people as too weak to rely on. He has a habit of throwing a tantrum when something doesn't go as he hoped, even going mad with rage to the point that Minazuki will posses him to stop it. Junpei Iori even calls him a brat due to his tantrums. Sho is described as a misanthrope, loathing everything and everyone, and wishing for a world where only he lives. He questions Teddie on why he would ever desire to be human. Due to Shuji Ikutsuki's influence, Sho has a habit of making puns in his manner, which are so terrible that not even Teddie nor Yukiko Amagi find them funny. Ever since Ikutsuki "threw" Sho away, he felt abandoned, and thus, his nihilistic views grew mixed in with his previous isolation. Although he knew Ikutsuki's true nature, Sho could not deny that his surrogate father was all he had in his life and did care for him. During story mode Tohru Adachi compares Minazuki to his previous self before the Investigation Team defeated him. However Adachi is quick to insult Sho once he discovers the motivation behind his actions. To Adachi, who truly despises the world, Sho is "nothing but a little kid throwing a tantrum", who has a chance of redeeming himself as Adachi feels he himself has done more wrong than Sho has ever done. Minazuki is a soul born inside him due to the Plume of Dusk and is composed, methodical, callous, and manipulative, while also being fond, caring, protective, and devoted to Sho. Both personalities are aware of each other, with Minazuki going as far trying to kill Ikutsuki for causing Sho to suffer, as well as being quick to dismiss others who try to harm Sho the same way (or take advantage of him). However, it would seem the normal Sho's past of constant experimentation is what drives Minazuki from the Plume of Dusk into believing that, like the normal Sho, he feels that humanity must meet its end in order to give his other self the peace he needs. Sho puts much trust in Minazuki and is baffled when one can overpower him, or when Minazuki cannot be channeled by Sho for some reason. Death Battle info Sho Minazuki has two split personalities, that being "Sho" and the other being "Minazuki". Their personalities are completely opposite. While not making much of a difference in combat, Minazuki is the only one of the two who can summon their persona. As Sho * Furious twin blade technique(A type of sword-play which involves using the Plume of Dusk) * Dual personality: Sho/Minazuki * Pocket Knife (Used as a projectile) * No Persona (But has no trouble fighting persona users) * The Plume of Dusk (A living crystalline substance that was implanted in him) * Twin Blades (A pair of katanas that have serrated edges near the hilt) * Superhuman strength, speed, and agility * Has a tendency to mocks his opponents with puns * Alias: "The Rule-Smashing Pun Machine" As Minazuk * Persona (Tsukiyomi) * deals greater damage * has a light-blue aura surrounding him * doesn't make puns * Alias: "The Scar-Faced Dark Messiah" Move Set As Sho * Reverse Attacks ** 1.Izayoi(Sixteen Nights): A rising slash that works as Sho's main anti-air special with a good amount of invincibility, but can be punished as Sho is landing ** 2.Back Izayoi(Reverse Sixteen Nights): Almost the same as the ground version, but unique in that it's a scooping inward slash that causes ground slide. Can be followed up from the ground Izayoi at its peak. Air unblockable, and like many midair attacks, an overhead. Also alters Sho's momentum in midair * Special Moves ** 1.Survival Knife: A horizontally spinning knife used as projectile. due to this projectile move having a charge motion, he tends to recover quite fast from his knife throw, as well as the startup being fairly fast. Sometimes it flies high but can be ducked underneath, while other times it flies low to hit around the feet, but do not hit low. In some occasions, he'll throw out both a slow and fast knife at the same time ** 2.Hougetsuzan(Crumbling Moon Slash): A series of chain slash attacks that act as multi-input specials, only they can be done either standalone/from a chainable attack or during any Hougetsuzan. They are: *** I.Senga(Flash Fang): Sho dashes in with a downward chop via his following-handed sword in a step, ripping the air in front of him with a shredding-sword line effect. Can followup with a Shouga or another grounded special move *** II.Shouga(Soaring Fang): An anti-air rising slash with his leading sword after scooping along the ground in a turn. Resembles Izayoi, but has little in the way of being a safe anti-air due to its startup, despite having some invincibility. Can be done standalone or from Senga, and can followup with normal air attacks *** III.Metsuga(Destroying Fang): Sho slams down with both swords in a helmet-splitter dropping slash. Has a fair amount of recovery and hits overhead. Can be done standalone in midair or during Shouga, and plummets the opponent on air hit, it can sometimes be a fatal counter ** 3.Kousoku Idou(High Speed Movement): Sho dashes forward and disappears for a small while before he reappears, all in high speed (hence the name of the move). Works as a teleport (and does no damage), Sho's main form of escape as well as being able to pull it off in midair * Super Move ** Engetsu Bousou(Blazing Moon Rampage): Sho slouches during the super flash, then dashes forward, once he connects, he'll perform a rapid amount of slashes while finishing with a high-flying Izayoi to a Hougetsuzan: Metsuga, all for a 14 hit combo causing ground slide * (Awakened) Super Move ** Getsumen Kudaki(Moon Surface Smasher): Sho rears back as he ducks close to the ground during the super flash and while holding both swords in reverse grip. Then with his following handed sword, he flies diagonally to the air with a fierce ripping slash. At the apex of his leap, he then falls with his leading handed sword to smash the ground with a falling sword plant, causing a burst of energy, and launching the opponent away As Minazuki In his second form, Minazuki, awakened to his Plume of Dusk, uses a Persona named Tsukiyomi, and now gains more range and zoning on par with the fellow Persona users, with new Persona based moves that amp his range up a bit * Reverse Attacks ** 1.Izayoi(Sixteen Nights): Same as Sho's. Though unlike Sho's, it can be possible to canceled to put oneself in a safer position ** 2.Back Izayoi(Reverse Izayoi): Same as Sho's * Special Moves ** 1.Survival Knife:Survival Knife: Same as normal Sho's. However, due to the motion being changed into a quarter-circle motion, it has more lag to offset its easier command. Has more startup time but rather fast recovery. Minazuki throws the knife slowly at chest level, so have time opponents to duck under it(its mostly used as a distraction). But he also throws a fast knife that hits at the opponent's legs. He can also throw Two at once ** 2.Hougetsuzan(Crumbling Moon Slash): Same as Sho's, but they now act as legitimate extra/multi-inputs: *** I.Senga(Flash Fang): Same as Sho's version, but can followup with Shouga as an extra input *** II.Shouga(Soaring Fang): Same as before, but now can only perform off of a Senga *** III.Mestuga(Destroying Fang): Now is more of a combo finisher, mainly due to undergoing the same changes as Shouga where it can only be done from Shouga instead of standalone in the air **** Thus, the whole Hougetsuzan chain can only be performed as Senga->Shouga->Metsuga ** 3.Tsukiyomi(Moon Reader): A Persona-based attack. Minazuki makes use of his Persona's powers to teleport and reappears in midair to slash at his opponent with a dual fanning forward slash with both swords. Meant to be for mindgames, unlike the Sho's command dash and is advantageous on block, but can put Minazuki in a Fatal Recovery. Can also be performed in midair. ** 4.Kyuuketsu or Kyuuma(Sucking Blood or Sucking Devil): A Persona-based attack and the two Drain spells (which Tsukuyomi in past SMT games could not learn). New command grabs. Minazuki reaches forward with his bare-leading hand to grab his opponent, then alongside Tsukiyomi drains either health (KyuuketsuBlood) or a little bit of energy (KyuumaDevil) from them and then tosses them away with an inward throw. It is meant for some good tick throw mixups, but has less range than his normal throw and puts Minazuki in a Fatal Recovery state, making it risky. He can combine both versions together when things are looking dicey. * Super Move ** Rengoku no Tsubasa(Wings of Purgatory): A Persona-based attack. Minazuki covers himself up with arms and swords at ready and slashes out a cross of dark crescent waves at his opponent with Tsukiyomi by his side. A projectile with a huge vertical hitbox and startup invincibility, and despite the long recovery, the opponent is granted quite a bit of untech time if it hits, and the attack also causes wallbounce. Can be done in midair and during moves like Izayoi or Shouga via Super Cancel due to this. * (Awaken)Super Move ** Mugen no Kiri(Fog of Fantasy): A Persona-based attack. A reversal/counter move where Minazuki does the stance/position similar to summoning his Persona (only he crosses his swords). If the opponent manages to hit him at a certain time/during certain frames of the attack, Tsukiyomi appears and plants its sword, suddenly causing the opponent to slowly get knocked down and the screen blacks out for a while, making only the opponent visible. After a certain amount of time passes or if Minazuki gets hit, the black screen will slowly crumble away and the arena will return to normal. * Instant Kill ** Shinma Messatsu(God Devil Annihilation): A Persona-based attack. Minazuki crosses his swords above himself with arms close together, then slams them down in front of him, planting them and hitting his opponent if they happen to be close enough. After getting hit, the opponent will slowly get lifted a bit far and above Minazuki. Dark energy via portal below Minazuki's position with the use of Tsukiyomi's command bombards the opponent in the form of dark spikes as Minazuki makes a maniacal gesture. As the screen is filled with darkness, the opponent slowly falls down, and Tsukiyomi then reaps them with its scythe, breaking the screen. Tsukiyomi then gestures with its scythe causing the darkness to shatter away and finish the opponent, and revealing Minazuki with his back shown and arms crossed, standing alongside Tsukiyomi. The move has full startup invincibility, but is slow to come out. Feats * Was the mastermind behind the P-1 Grand Prix * Is able to leap 45ft into the air * Is able to go toe-to-toe with Persona users such as Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi, Labrys, Akihiko Sanada,and Mitsuru Kijiro (As Sho without one himself) * Has survived being Possessed by Hinokagutsuchi Faults * Not as durable as he is strong via below average stamina * Was his own fault getting possessed in the first place * Tricked by Hinokagutsuchi into doing his bidding * (As Sho: Puns are so terrible, even Teddie and Yukikio cringe) * (As Minazuki: Persona is summoned for a longer time, leaving it opened for attacks) * Was defeated by Yu Narukami and the others Trivia * Despite the heavy moon undertone in his attacks, Sho's arcana is ironically The Sun. Though Minazuki can use fire based attacks with his Moon arcana * 'Minazuki' refers to the month of June (which can also be written as 'Minatsuki' literally means 'godless month/moon) and also to a kind of sweet with red beans (which fits his red theme) normally eaten around that same month. His first name literally means "flight" or "soar". * Sho is also the only Persona character to have no moves from the series itself regarding his solo version, as all of his moves are completely original to the Persona series as a whole. * When Minazuki performs his Instant Kill, Tsukiyomi becomes engulfed in darkness before emerging with red veins instead of white lines on its body, its cloak becomes similar to a cape, and its weapon changes from a sword to a scythe. This seems to mirror how, in Yu's Instant Kill, Izanagi becomes engulfed in light as it transforms into Izanagi-no-Okami, which also has a different weapon, attire, and physical appearance. Whether this means that Minazuki already has access to his Ultimate Persona or it is merely coincidental is unknown. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Sega Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Atlus Characters Category:Summoners Category:Dual Wielders Category:Villains